disneythemeparksfandomcom-20200214-history
Jubilation!
Jubilation! was a day-parade from Tokyo Disneyland that ran from 2008 to 2013. History The parade began in honor of the 25th Anniversary Tokyo Disney Resort and Tokyo Disneyland. It consists of nine colorful floats that feature several Disney characters in fantastical worlds. Minnie Mouse leads the parade and Mickey Mouse and friends close it. During the 25th Anniversary year, from April 15, 2008 to April 14, 2009, the parade would stop for show mode four times during its course, once in part A and once in part B at every section of the parade route. The average number of show mode stops for a Tokyo Disneyland parade is three. In the show mode, a specially arranged version of the song "What Time Is It?" from High School Musical 2 mixed in with the 25th Anniversary theme song "Dream Goes On" would play and guests would be asked to clap their hands and dance along in celebration. Since April 15, 2009, the parade has carried out without stopping for a show mode and removed the "25" from the final float. Summary The Parade is slated to be dismantled and reassembled at the forthcoming Disneyland Park (Paris): Disney Stars on Parade '''as the '''Discover Friendship '''parade on the spot formerly occupied by '''Finale Unit: Mickey Mouse and his friends, Pluto, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Chip 'n' Dale, Clarice, and Tinker Bell. And was Re-theme as Toy Story Unit in Disneyland Park (Paris) to make for Disney Stars on Parade. Parade Units *'Opening Unit': Minnie Mouse, Blue Fairy, and Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. *'Princess Garden Unit': This pageantry of princesses celebrates Disney royalty. Cinderella and Belle accompanied by their respective princes, ride in a garden of topiaries with woodland creatures, birds, and more. Cinderella’s dress playfully twirls like a turntable, while Swan Court couples lead the 50-foot-long majestic float, capped off with a special appearance by Princess Aurora. Moving to Magic Kingdom in Flordia to make way for Festival of Fantasy Parade. And Replace by Anna & Elsa from Disney's Frozen. *'Forest Friends Unit': Characters from Song of the South, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Pocahontas, and Fantasia 2000 feature in this float. *'Jungle Safari Unit': Who better than Simba form 1994 animated film The Lion King or Baloo and Mowgli form 1967 animated film The Jungle Book to embody the spirit of adventure? A high rock overlooks the exuberant jungle flora, while the percussion and shimmering colours release the wild instincts of an exotic world where, fortunately, it takes very little to be happy. Moving to Disneyland Park (Paris) in France to make way for Disney Stars on Parade. *'Lilo & Stitch Unit': Based on the 2002 animated film. *'Pirate Moon Unit': Based on the 1953 animated film Peter Pan. From Skull Rock to another, this one is in the shape of a skull and serves as the throne of Captain Hook. Peter Pan is close by, at the helm of a ship suspended beneath an immense, dreamlike moon. Moving to Disneyland Park (Paris) in France to make way for Disney Stars on Parade. *'Bubbles Unit': This unit culminates with a 90-foot-long magical caravan of characters featuring The Three Little Pigs, Pinocchio, and Dumbo. The circus clowns were in a splashy carnival of color. There’s Pegasus horses, The Hippos, and The Alligators from Fantasia, also the sassy Bubble Girls and the Ringmaster celebrating as well. Moving to Magic Kingdom in Florida to make way for Festival of Fantasy Parade. *'Pixar Pals Unit': Characters from Toy Story, Monsters, Inc., and The Incredibles feature in this float. A half of the float that features a large clear globe with plastic balls bouncing around inside with Buzz Lightyear atop the float in a rocket, was rumored to receive a twin for Disney California Adventure's former daytime parade Pixar Play Parade. The Little Green Men spaceship (but can't move), Mr. Incredible, and Elastigirl ride on the individual "hovercrafts" which were a rumored to receive a twin for Pixar Play Parade as well. *'Finale Unit': Mickey Mouse and his friends, Pluto, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Chip 'n' Dale, Clarice, and Tinker Bell. Re-theme as Toy Story Unit in Disneyland Park (Paris) to make for Disney Stars on Parade. After being replaced After the parade was replaced with Happiness is Here Parade, the Princess Garden and Bubbles units were relocated to the Magic Kingdom and are used for the daytime parade Festival of Fantasy Parade. The Jungle Safari and Pirate Moon units were relocated to Disneyland Park (Paris) and used for their 25th anniversary daytime parade named Disney Stars on Parade. A few of the performers' costumes from the Jungle Safari and Lilo & Stitch units were rumored to receive a twin to Disneyland's daytime parade Mickey's Soundsational Parade's The Little Mermaid unit. The individual "hovercrafts" from the Pixar Pals unit were relocated to Disneyland Paris and used for some of their special events. The Little Green Men spaceship from the Pixar Pals unit were relocated to Disneyland and used for the nighttime parade Paint The Night Parade. Gallery Jubilation! Princess.jpg|Concept Art for Opening and Princess Garden Unit Jubilation! Forest.jpg|Concept Art for Forest Friends Unit Jubilation! Jungle.jpg|Concept Art for Jungle Safari Unit Jubilation! Peter Pan.jpg|Concept Art for Pirate Moon Unit Jubilation! Bubbles.jpg|Concept Art for Bubbles Unit Jubilation! Pixar.jpg|Concept Art for Pixar Pals Unit Jubilation! Final.jpg|Concept Art for Finale Unit Canceled Units Jubilation! Ocean.jpg|Concept Art for Canceled Ocean Unit See also *Pixar Play Parade *Festival of Fantasy Parade *Disney Stars on Parade *Mickey's Soundsational Parade *Flights of Fantasy Parade *Paint The Night Parade *Mickey's Storybook Express References Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades